dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
FTISLAND
center|660px FT Island *'Nombre:' FTIsland (에프티 아일랜드) **'¿Por que? '''FTIsland significa 'Five Treasure Island' *'Nombre Alternativo:' FT *'Genero:' '''Rock *'Número de Integrantes: '5 chicos **'Ex-Integrantes: 1 *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut: '''7 de Junio del 2007 *'Nombre Club de Fans Oficial: Primadonna(Chicas) - Primadude(Chicos) *'Color Oficial: '''Amarillo Intenso *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment — (La misma que CNBLUE, Juniel y AOA,N.Flying) *'Agencia en Japon: Warner Music Japan Misma que Ailee **'Sub Unidad: 'F.T Triple Carrera 'Pre Debut' En un principio, la banda apareció el 13 de Marzo del 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" -''Dugeun 'Dugeun Yeochinmandeulgi'' (coreano: 두근두 근 여친 만들기)-, en donde competían en un concurso sobre qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. 'Debut' El grupo debutó oficialmente el 7 de Junio del 2007 en el programa de la cadena M.Net "M! Countdown", sacando a la venta su álbum el día siguiente. Su primer álbum "Cheerful Sensibility" está dividido en dos estilos musicales claramente distinguibles, la primera parte es un estilo de balada-rock, mientras que la segunda parte es pop-rock, fue el sexto álbum más vendido en 2007, vendiendo más de 79.000 copias. Su canción debut "Love Sick" permaneció en la cima del K-Pop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. Su primer álbum en Japón también fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon. 'Internacionalización' Después del debut en Corea, FNC Music empezó a promover a FT Island fuera de Corea. El 31 de marzo de 2008, se llevó a cabo una sesión de autógrafos en Malasia en el Cineleisure Damansara. Su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia, en el Royal Paragon Hall el 12 de Abril de 2008. El álbum debut Japonés de FT Island se tituló Prólogo de FT Island, y fué lanzado el 07 de junio de 2008, el primer sencillo que promovieron fue Airplay "Soyogi". El álbum consiste de ocho canciones, dos de las cuales son nuevas versiones de F.T.Island y Primadonna. 'Salida y Nuevo integrante' En mayo de 2009, se anunció que Oh Wonbin abandonaría el grupo y sería reemplazado por Song Seung Hyun con la FNC en prácticas como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. Con el cambio de nueva formación, FT Island lanzó el video musical de su mini-álbum canción principal "Bad Woman". integrantes center|550px Integrantes: 'Song Seung Hyun, Lee Jae Jin, Lee Hong Ki, Choi Min Hwan, Choi Jong Hoon. *Choi Jong Hoon (Líder, Guitarra, Teclado) *Lee Hong Ki (Vocalista) *Lee Jae Jin (Bajista, Vocalista, Rapero) *Song Seung Hyun (Guitarrista, Rapero) *Choi Min Hwan (Baterista, maknae) '''Ex Miembro ' *Oh Won Bin * Discografía '''Corea 'Albums' 'Repackage Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *인순 이는 예쁘다 OST Fecha de lanzamiento: 09 de noviembre 2007 **I Think I LOVE Saw *Unstoppable Marriage OST *Fecha de lanzamiento: 09 de noviembre 2007 *Lately I (Lee Hong Ki y Nam Gyu Ri) *On Air OST *Fecha de lanzamiento: 20 de marzo 2008 **One Word *연가 2008 OST Fecha de lanzamiento: 03 de abril 2008 (álbum especial con SG Wannabe y Choshinsung) **Love Is... *You're Beautiful OST*Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de octubre de 2009 y 02 de diciembre 2009 **Promise (Lee Hong Ki ft. Jung Yong Hwa) **Still/As Ever **Still/ As Ever *God of Study OST *Fecha de lanzamiento: 23 de enero 2010 **Don't You Know (F.T Triple) *Heartstrings OST (2011) **Even It's Not Necessary *Muscle Girl OST (2011) **ハルカ (Haruka) **いつか (Itsuka) *Rockin' on Heaven's Door OST (2013) **Jump **Goodbye *The Heirs OST (2013) **I'm Saying (Lee Hong ki) Temas para animes *SATISFACTION - ending de Toriko *NEVERLAND - opening de Ozuma Premios Programas de TV *Idol Army *Wanna be your boyfriend *My Story *All The Kpop (2012) *FT Island Hangul Island ( temporada 1 y 2) *Weekly idol *Idol Star Athletics Championships (2010) * Cheongdamdong 111 (2013) * Oh my school! ( 2010) Curiosidades *Antes del Debut oficial la Banda aparecio el 13 de Marzo de 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" en donde competían en un concurso sobre qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. *su album debut "Cheerful Sensibility" fue el sexto álbum más vendido en 2007, vendiendo más de 79.000 copias. *Su canción debut "Love Sick" permaneció en la cima del K-Pop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. *Su primer álbum en Japón fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon. *Su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia, en el Royal Paragon Hall el 12 de Abril de 2008. *En mayo de 2009, se anunció que Oh Won Bin abandonaria el grupo y seria reemplazado por Song Seung Hyun como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. *En 2011 en el dormitorio de FT Island hubo un pequeno incendio , pero salieron ilesos, no se supo las razones porque sucedio y fue asi como surgio el mv de "hello hello" y como Hong Ki no estaba en el dormitorio con ellos el mv aparece que esta afuera *Son muy cercanos a la banda japonesa ONE OK ROCK especialmente Hongki que es cercano a Toru Yamashita y Takahiro Morita. *Ha interpretado versiones rock de varias canciones de grupos conocidos como Fire de 2NE1, Pretty Girl de KARA y Poison de Secret. *Son una de las bandas mas reconocidas en corea *Todos los miembros de FT Island hablan japonés bastante bien. *Todos los miembros del grupo nacieron en los ’90s. Por lo tanto el promedio de edad es bastante joven. *FT Island y SHINee son buenos amigos *Hong ki yJonghun le gastaron una broma a Minhwan, Song Seung Hyun y Jaejin en sus vacaciones en Nueva York, dijeron que tenían que estar en la oficina en Corea lo antes posible ya que Hongki salió en una mala publicidad. *Para FT Island lo más difícil durante la gira de Japón Zepp fue estar en un autobús de la gira durante 10 a 11 horas. *FT Island tuvo un concierto en canada para recojer donaciones por el terremoto y tsunami ocurridos en Japón. *El mejor regalo para Hong ki de parte de sus fans fué un perro (Elysia); Jaejin recibió un instrumento (no se sabe cúal) que ha estado queriendo aprender, a Jonghun le gustan los accesorios de guitarra, a pesar de que a Hong ki le gustó el perro (Elysia), no podía cuidar de ella debido a su apretada agenda por lo que siempre le pedía a Song Seung Hyun que se encargará de ella. *Los chicos tienen “Prohibido” a las primadonas japonesas darles regalos de lujo ya que es algo innecesario. *Una vez les preguntaron quién de los 5 era el que hacía de madre o padre en el grupo; su respuesta fué que eran como hermanos y que no habia ningún tipo de figura materna o paterna. Pero que en todo caso Jonghun seria como la madre por que se levanta temprano y les prepara comida. *A veces Hong ki regala su ropa (ropa patrocinada) y los miembros y miembros del staff se ponen a la fila para recibir algo. Una vez Minhwan usó solamente durante 6 meses unos pantalones de Hong ki. *FT Island desearía hacer un campamento con 150 – 200 fans durante dos días y una noche. *Los miembros de FT Island principalmente ven películas en DVD y juegan con la PSP para entretenerse durante la gira, mientras que Jonghun lee. *FT Island estudiaron japonés por ver los dramas *Hong ki y Jonghun le gusta mucho ir de compras. *Minhwan es el menor, pero Song Seung Hyun es considerado el maknae por haber sido el ultimo en integrarse a la banda *Todos los miembros de FT Island aman al gato de Hong Ki. Peach, menos Jong Hun que le teme a los gatos (animales en general) *Apesar de las constantes comparaciones con sus compañeros de agencia los chicos de CNBLUE, Lee hong ki en un programa de radio declaro que sin embargo, todos eran muy cercanos. *En el 2013 se pocisionaron en el N°15 de /40 en las bandas con mas minembros inscritos en sus fanclub official en Corea con 89227 miembros. *Secret Garden en el capitulo 1 uso una de las escenas de los conciertos de FTISLAND en Seul en el 2010 durante su filmación. Después de que FTISLAND terminó su canción, el equipo de filmación de SBS corrió al escenario y lo convirtió en el concierto de Osca así mismo decoraron con carteles de Osca. Lee Hongki incluso enseñó a las Pris a pretender ser seguidores de Oscar. * Este 2013 se ha anunciado un nuevo álbum titulado “The Mood” * El 18 de novembre del 2013 lanzaron su nueva canción "MADLY" . * En un video Hongki declaro tener novia, no se supo quien era la chica pero por un nuevo contrato Hongki y la chica al parecer terminaron. * Hong Ki actualmente (12/13) se encuentra en el hospital, gravemente herido, debido a una gran caida. (Mas informacion en su perfil personal , en curiosidades.) * En All The KPOP los MCs dijeron que los cirujanos confirmaron que no se han hecho cirugías y no necesitan hacerla. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Web Oficial (Japón) *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Lee Hong Ki *Twitter Oficial - Choi Min Hwan *Twitter Oficial - Song Seung Hyun *Twitter Oficial - Choi Jong Hun *Twitter Oficial - Lee Jae Jin Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|♫ Love Sick thumb|right|300px|♫ Chendung 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|♫ Flower Rock thumb|right|300px|♫ So Today Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:KRock